


Please Don't Go

by tomattoan



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: The Telltale Series (Video Game)
Genre: Batjokes, Lyric fic, M/M, The Enemy Within, Vigilante John Doe, Vigilante Route
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 20:58:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14457603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomattoan/pseuds/tomattoan
Summary: A quick lyric based fanfiction taking place after the vigilante route of Telltale Batman from Bruce's point of view.The song is Please Don't Go by Barcelona.





	Please Don't Go

"All those arrows you threw, you threw them a way"

I turned the weapon over in my hand again, careful not to let the many sharpened edges scrape my skin. It was impressive how dedicated he was. I admired him for that. The craftsmanship was amazing. The smile frantically painted across the metal was so iconic of who he was. I know he always made me smile. His words still rang loud in my head as I remembered the events that transpired just hours earlier. 

"You kept falling in love, then one day when you fell, you fell towards me"

'I was so busy looking at you. Admiring you. Wanting to be like you.. Be loved by you'. What did that mean? Did he mean he cared for me as a friend? Or was it more than that? How could I tell him though.. How could I him that he had already succeeded in that respect? That he already had my heart.. 

"When you crashed in the clouds, you found me"

Another thing..when he fell off that bridge. Dived off the bridge I suppose. He found his way back to me. Was I the first person he thought of? I never stopped worrying about him, not until he called me. Could I have stopped him had I been a little faster? Even more daunting, could I have kept him from becoming so dark and hellbent on revenge? 

"Get these left handed lovers out of your way. They look hopeful but you, you should not stay"

Better yet, how could I have let him believe he could really capture Harley's heart. How couldn't I have alerted him sooner that she was manipulating him? Would it have made a difference? Would he have trusted me? I think he would have. I'm starting to realize how much this man went through. How much I could have possibly saved him from. 

"If you want me to break down and give you the keys, I can do that. But I can't let you leave"

I can't stand thinking about it anymore. My hand is bleeding now, I've been gripping Joker's weapon too hard for too long. Do I call him Joker? Or do I call him John? Is the John that I know and love..really gone? 

"Oh, please don't go"

I can't lose him. But I guess I already have. He's gone, he's back in Arkham. He'll never see the light of day again. But with Alfred gone, John is all I have left. Do I even have him anymore? I pray to God he still considers me a friend. 

"I want you so"

No. I hope he still considers me as more than a friend. I was so stupid. So naive. I should have told him sooner. I should've told him I was in love with him. I am. I need to tell him that. He needs to know. 

"I can't let go"  
I'm going down there. They can't stop me from visiting him. Why would they? I remember what he said before we parted. 'I guess that's it. I really wanted to be a hero. You know? But I. Just. Can't'. That wasn't true. He has the potential to be good, to introduce justice to these criminals, to save life's. I can't help but feel this is my fault. I'm not giving up on John. I can't give up on him. I know he's not as lost a cause as everyone seems to think he is. Not as bad as he himself believes he is. I have every intention of proving that to them. To Gotham. To the world. 

"For I lose control"

I threw the batarang type tool at the wall with all my force. I'm going down there right now. And I'm getting him out. I can help him. He's not staying in that asylum a second longer. He's going to know I care and he's going to know he is a truly good person. I'm coming John. And I'm never, ever, giving up on you again.


End file.
